


A strange phase

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [29]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Angst, Attachment, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Harry only wants his mummy, not his daddy





	A strange phase

**Author's Note:**

> A little story involving the family, hope you all enjoy x

Harry was going though a strange stage lately. He seemed to be extremely attached to his mummy Sophia. Usually the little loved being with either his mummy or daddy but for the last few weeks, Harry seems to be wanting to be with his mummy more often. He only calls for Sophia, only wanted to cuddle her and whenever his daddy Liam tried to be close or cuddle him, Harry would get upset and call for his mummy. Both Liam and Sophia were worried, Harry had never been like this before and they really didn't know what to do. 

"No mummy don't go!" Harry cried as his mummy got ready for work. Sophia was feeling a little guilty for leaving Harry today but she knew she couldn't stay home today. She had two funeral arrangements to make and then she had a wedding consultation with a bride so she was going to have a busy day at the florist.

"Harry mummy has to go to work, daddy is going to be with you all day though." Sophia said but this didn't seem to help the little. "Don't want daddy only want mummy." Harry said as he cried more. Sophia didn't know what to do, her baby was so bloody attached lately, she didn't know how to stop this.

"Harry please calm down, I'll only be a few hours, daddy is going to be here." Sophia said trying to sound calm. Liam then came in and picked Harry up, wanting to give him his breakfast. "Harry mummy needs to go, you and me will have a fun day together." Liam said but Harry didn't seem to care. "Bye darling, I'll see you soon." Sophia said giving Harry a kiss on he cheek and then kissed Liam. "Any problems, ring me please." Sophia whispered as Liam just nodded. She got her bag and left her boys, just hoping Harry would be ok. 

 

Sophia couldn't concentrate at work, she did everything see needed to do but she couldn't help but think about Harry, the boy was so upset this morning about her leaving, it worried her. She knew her and Liam had to speak to Anne about his behaviour. She went home that night feeling down, she worried what would happen if this went any further.

Sophia walked into her home to find it was quiet, she walked into the living room to see Liam sat on the couch, deep in thought wth a small glass of whiskey, there was something about him tonight, he looked tired and upset. "Baby?" Sophia said as he looked up to her giving her a warm smile. 

She sat down next to him, holding his hand. "How was he?" She asked. "Upset, angry, he couldn't stop crying, he only wanted you. I nearly punished him a few times if he didn't behave. I've never seen him like this before. I finally got him to bed." Liam said as Sophia gave him a kiss. "In so sorry Liam, I don't know why Harry is being like this, he's just so attached to me." She replied as Liam just nodded, he wasn't angry at his wife, it wasn't her fault.

"Li, we need to speak to Anne, this can't go on. She will know what to do." Sophia said as Liam looked at her. "You're right babe, we need to help Harry." Liam said as he hugged Sophia, he loved his wife with all his heart and all he wanted was for his family to be perfect again, he knew something had to changed, Harry needed help.

 

Harry didn't understand why he was going out today. After mummy changed him and feed him, (he wanted her not daddy) mummy told Harry they were going to visit Anne at the adoption centre. Harry asked why and all mummy said was for something important. So he was put in the back seat of the car as Liam drove them to the centre, both mummy and daddy were very quiet and Harry just had no idea what was happening.

The family arrived at the adoption centre and went inside. They went to the reception and said they were here to see Anne. The young girl just asked if they could wait in the waiting area and Anne should be with them anytime soon. The family waited for a while as Harry held onto Sophia, would they take mummy away? He just held onto Sophia, he didn't want mummy to go.

Suddenly Anne came in and said hello to the small family. "Would you like to come in and talk?" Anne asked as they followed her to her office. When they got their, Anne suggested to put Harry in the play pen so the adults can talk in peace. "I don't wanna leave mummy!" Harry said suddenly. "Harry it'll only be for a few minutes. You can play with all the toys." Sophia said. "No I wanna stay with mummy!" Harry screamed. "Harry please calm down, we all need to talk privately." Sophia said in a stern voice as she placed Harry in the pen, as the little just outed and crossed his arms.

"Thank you for seeing us on short notice." Sophia said as they all sat down. "Of course how can I help you?" Anne asked. "Well Harry's been quite attached to me the last few weeks. He latches onto me and doesn't seem to wanna let go. He gets upset if I leave him and if I'm honest, it's getting a little tiring."

Anne just nodded, this was a very common problem for parents, especially ones with littles. "Has there been any major changes in the past few months?" Anne asked. "Apart from the wedding no, everything at home seems to be normal." Liam replied as he looked over to Harry who seemed content playing with the toys. "How about I speak to him for a few minutes privately? See if I can get anything from him?" Anne suggested as Liam and Sophia agreed. Anne asked the young couple if they wanted to leave the room as Anne went over to the little.

 

"You ok there Harry?" Anne asked as she bent down to speak to Harry. "I'm fine Miss Anne." Harry replied politely as Anne smiled. She always remembered Harry when he came to the adoption centre, he was such an amazing little who regressed into the perfect baby. She was happy to see the baby getting adopted by a loving daddy then finally having a loving mummy as well. 

"Harry I want to ask why do you want to stay with mummy all the time?" Anne asked. "I love mummy, she's the best." Harry replied. "But don't you love daddy as well? Why don't you wanna spend sometime with daddy?" "I wanna be with mummy." Harry replied, wondering why miss Anne was asking all these questions.

"Well Harry, how do you think daddy might think about you wanting mummy all the time?" Anne asked as Harry looked at her confused. "Do you think daddy might be sad?" Harry looked shocked for a moment. "Is daddy sad?" Harry asked his eyes watering up. "Maybe Harry, daddy wants to hug you as well." Anne said as he noticed the Little was feeling thought. 

He didn't realise daddy would be so upset, would daddy hate him now that Harry spent so much time with mummy? Harry felt like crying as Anne noticed the little thinking. "Does daddy hate me now?" Harry asked. "No of course not Harry, he just wants to cuddle you and want you to know how much he loves you." Anne replied and that's when Harry cried. 

"Oh Harry, it's ok." Anne said. "Where's daddy? I need to see him." Harry asked sounding worried. "He's just outside darling, do you want me to bring him in?" Anne asked as Harry nodded. Anne went to get the parents as Harry cried still, how could he be so mean to daddy? He was the best daddy any little could ask for and these last few weeks he has treated him bad.

Liam was the first to come back in the room, Anne had explained she spoke to Harry about his behavior and that Harry asked to see his daddy. As soon as Harry saw Liam, he cried more as the older man took him. "Daddy daddy!" Harry cried as he held onto Liam like a lifeline. "I'm sorry daddy! Don't hate me!" Harry nearly screamed as he clung to Liam. "I don't hate you baby, I would never hate you." Liam said as he kissed the boy's head. 

Sophia watched from afar, smiling as Harry hugged Liam. She felt relive knowing her baby wanted to be with his daddy again. She thanked Anne for her help today and Anne just mentioned that if there were any more problems, then to call her again. Liam thanked Anne as well as the family were about leave, Harry still attached to him and never wanting to let go. 

 

Harry stayed with Liam all night, only leaving him hen he did to e fed by mummy. Sophia was happy that Harry wanted to be with Liam again, she saw how upset Liam was when Harry went through his stage and now Harry wanted to be with Liam, there could be peace in the house. Liam had suggested for Harry to stay in their room tonight, still wanting to leave daddy as Sophia agreed to this.

Liam laid a sleepy Harry down in the bed, the little was on the verge of sleep as daddy and mummy went into the big bed. "Someone has had a busy day." Liam said as Harry looked at both mummy and daddy. "Sorry." Harry said, thinking about how upset his parents might be. "Baby, you don't ever have to apologize, we both love you so much." Sophia said holding Harry's hand. "Love you both, equally." Harry said before finally going asleep. 

Liam and Sophia laid down between the sleeping little both smiling at one another. "Things are back to normal." Liam said as he gave his wife a kiss. "I love you Liam, you're the best father a little could ask for." Sophia whispered. "I love you too. You're the best mother." Liam replied as the two went to sleep, both with their Harry. From then on Harry gave his attention to both mummy and daddy, being with them and loving them, he was the luckiest little in the world to have Liam and Sophia as his daddy and mummy.


End file.
